


Oh my God

by FindingGing



Series: A series where I gift my writing to others! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crying Killua Zoldyck, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Hugs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Gon Freecs, Possessive Gon Freecs, Yadda Yadda, dont wanna spoil, headpats, just enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingGing/pseuds/FindingGing
Summary: Killua loves Gon.From the very start, when his heart raced when he sent a look his way.When Gon touched him casually, from head pats, to side hugs.It's obvious that, no matter what, his feelings will never change for the boy.So what is Gon to Killua??!?A fun series where I mess around with Killua using the No.1 thing he loves the most!insert evil laughter in the summary
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: A series where I gift my writing to others! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008750
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. You have something, over there- no, no no no.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILeftMyOvenOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/gifts).



Sometimes, Killua wondered how he was friends with an idiot like him.

Someone who was barely on time in class, with twigs stuck inside his hair and undershirt. Grinning under the stares from all of his class members, barely holding onto his books properly. As per usual, he'd sprout an apology for coming late to the homeroom teacher, and he'd sped-walked himself towards Killua, who was trying to ignore the embarrassing boy in front of him.

But as always, Gon would bring his happy atmosphere to Killua’s boring grey, and they would talk as if nothing happened. That was the usual of Gon’s atrocious behaviour. He would never bore Killua’s.

The teacher dismissed the class, allowing some free time for Killua and Gon.

Gon was talking to him as per usual, how things were at home with his Aunt Mito, his cooking skills nearly killing the wildlife due to him leaving the oven on after he destroyed the cake he was making for his aunt.

Killua was paying attention to him alright, to Gon’s wild movements of his arms, and his large, bright brown eyes that grow bigger when he gets excited. His giggles and his lovely aura that poured out of him. Not exactly listening to the story, but he _was_ paying attention, and that was enough for Gon.

Until he saw the remaining twigs in his hair.

One part of him ignored the feeling of wanting to rip out the twig and leave it where it was, wanting him to look stupid as Killua laughs at his antics. But the other wanted to tend to the mess in his black locks, while wanting to have the feeling of touching him.

So, Killua dragged Gon towards the bathrooms, abruptly ending Gon’s theatrics. Gon followed faithfully with Killua’s hand on his wrist. Leading him to a few hallways that twisted and turned in every corner, he finally made it to the boys’ restrooms.

Killua shoved Gon into a vacant stall, closing the door behind him.

“Killua,” Gon asked in the dim stall. “what -”

“You still have twigs in your hair, stupid” Killua interrupted him, pointing to the top of his head. “So, I am doing what any good friend would do.

“Now hurry it up and let me see your hair.”

Gon surprisingly obliged to his request, lowering his head to Killua’s hands. He could’ve just told Gon that he the idiot still had twigs in his hair, he could’ve worked on it himself, but he wanted an excuse to touch his locks.

Nothing like a little research would do.

Killua worked with his hair swiftly, and _Oh My Goodness_ , his hair was so fluffy. His raven was embedded inside the space between his fingers, the twigs poking his digits.

He dug inside his locks of his hair, ridding the twigs tangled within his head. Gon closed his eyes and sighing in content, face set in pure bliss. Killua’s face turned red, holding onto his sputtering tongue. He expected it to be spiky, filled with the brim with gel. A porcupine-like of a mess, but it was like stroking a furry blanket, and he love every second of it.

It took him a few seconds to realize that his job for cleaning up Gon was finished, his hair now a messy but twig-free zone. However, Gon was still humming, eyes closed, his head in his hands, not noticing that Killua has stopped.

“I-I finished,” Killua stammered, detaching his hands from him. Gon inched his scalp closer, only to whine for the loss of contact, which only made Killua’s crimson face ink more red.

“Killua,” Gon whispered in the darkness. Even though the stall lights were very dim, Gon was smiling, but not in a fully forced way. He looked at ease, as if he’s showing Killua all of his precious faults, and only to him. “Thank you.”

It warmed his heart to see Gon’s dazzling smile, because it made Killua looked away, for it scared and lured him to something he didn’t deserve.

Something that Killua never had.

Affection.

And that’s what separates Killua from Gon.

He was never made to love.

Killua snorted, crossing his hands and facing away from him. “You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

He felt his heart slowly beat faster, making the space around him seem smaller then it seems. Why was his heart racing? And his face burning with absolute shame? It never felt like this with anyone else he has hung out with, so why now? He felt Gon’s hands on his shoulder, abruptly ending his questionnaire. His hair tickled Killua’s sensitive neck, as Gon leaning his body towards him in the small space.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Gon smirked, mouth against his ear, his chest rumbling on his back.

Killua squealed so loudly in the stall, face exploded in a rainbow shades of red. He shoved Gon, who fell on the tiled floor, hitting his head at the back of the stall. Killua opened up the toilet door and sped-walked it out of there.

Only to bump into Kalluto.

Who had eavesdropped on everything that happened.


	2. A friend, or more?

Kalluto’s murky purple eyes were blown wide open, scared beyond anything. He had something in his hand turned on, blinking red.

Piece of-

Killua tried to grab onto Kalluto, only for him to fly out of his fingertips and run out of the bathrooms as quickly as a mouse. The little rat spied on him, how could he?

Wait no, never mind.

This is Kalluto we were talking about, the little shy boy who would do anything, _anything_ to be receiving attention. The little prick was going to snitch Killua in, and for what? Having a friend? Finding someone to talk to? For disobeying mother and Illumi?

Killua slammed his fist across the hand dryer, pain shooting through his wrist. Why is everything and everyone in this world so unfair? What would it take, just to have a someone to talk to for once in his life, just like everyone else?

Killua dropped to the floor, silently letting the burning sensation in his eyes fade away.

~*~

“Ow,” Gon said, sitting up from the floor. He raised his hand over towards the back of his skull and checked. His head didn’t bleed, thankfully, but _wow_ it hurt. Who knew that Killua could shove him that hard?  
Did Killua,

Did Killua really shove him? 

Gon pulled himself up by the time that thought came to him. He kicked the toilet stall door, forcing it open. It collided to the other stall door, creating a loud bang.

Killua, who was holding onto his shoulders with his forearms across his chest, spun to the sound, only now realizing that Gon was here with him. 

Gon’s heart broke into thousands by the sight he saw.

Killua had a frightful face on, tears prickling over the corners of his eyes. His white clothing was crumpling under his shaking hands, and his face was paling. 

Killua looked like a horrid mess. He was perfectly fine and well when they were outside together, and even now when they were in the stalls together. Sure, he blushed every once in a while when Gon gave him praises, even squawked loudly when Gon hugged him from behind.

Even when they were going for an excursion to camp, Gon held Killua gently from his arms to teach him how to fish. He gasped loudly, nonetheless he didn’t pull away from his touch. But the question gnawed hard on his guilt.

Did Gon hurt Killua?

“Killua,” Gon said, approaching him slowly, “I’m so sorry. I should have done that-”

“I-It’s okay Gon,” Killua stated, “I’m okay, It’s okay.”

“No Killua, I-”

“Please Gon,” Killua whispered, holding his head down, “I need a break, for the rest of the day.”

“Killua…”

With shaky legs, Killua forced himself to stand, and walk out of the bathrooms, as Gon’s vacant hand reached out to comfort him. But, deep down, he knew Killua didn’t want him. Killua never did.

The clink of the closing door was evident, as Gon stood in the bathroom, waiting on a shooting star.

~*~

Illumi punched the last of the thugs that tried to steal the last of his powders. Again, and again, the soft tissue of the thug’s face was beaten inside, bloodying his hand, until Illumi gave one last luck punch to make sure he was done.

Hisoka watched Illumi from the corner of his eye, crossing his arms and laid himself on the brick wall. 

“Isn’t this going a _little_ too far, Illu?”

Illumi turned to Hisoka, void less eyes boring into his sly yellow. “What is?”

“Well,” he stated, pulling himself off the brick wall, he strode gracefully towards Illumi. “He did say he was going to pay you back, did he not?”

Illumi watched his companion walk close, _very close_ towards him, until their faces were _just_ perfectly inches apart.

“It took him too long,” Illumi shrugged out to him. “Besides, making the drug takes time,” turning to the impending corpse, he hissed, “and I’m not one to wait.”

“I didn’t take you for an impatient one,” Hisoka purred. “Perhaps,” he said, rotating Illumi’s head with his sole finger, “I could learn more?”

Illumi lean his had onto Hisoka’s earlobe, his warm breath hit his earlobe. “Then what’s causing you to hesitate?”

The ginger, took by surprise by his sudden forwardness, grinned wickedly at his achievement. He snaked his arm around Illumi’s waist, his perfect, small waist that connected to his _oh so_ large plump cheeks that Hisoka took no consideration to squeeze teasingly.

Illumi’s face flushed, letting out a small squeak of surprise. He look so cute when he was like this, and only Hisoka could see him in all of his glory. He was only his, and his alone-

“Anaki.”

Their eye contact broke at once, turning towards a flushed Kalluto who bear witnessed an event that shouldn’t be watched.

“Oh, Kalluto,” Illumi said without tone, “you needed something?”

Kalluto coughed into his closed fist, pretending not to see Hisoka’s eyes peered into his clothes. It took him a second to realized he was being talked to like a normal human being, not threatened like a train animal. But who could tell when it came to her older brother, who displayed hardly any emotions?

“I-I uh…” Kalluto squeaked, “got something for you.”

He held out the video camera awkwardly to his older brother, who just blinked at him. Silently cursing at himself, he walked himself towards the couple, carefully walking over the unconscious body. 

Illumi shoved Hisoka off of him to retrieve the item. 

A camera to be precise.

“Ah, so it was a camera.” 

“Y-yes, and I w-was watching Killua.”

“Hm?”

“He, He-”

“Hisoka stop staring at Kalluto.”

“Yes Master~”

“Continue.”

Kalluto swore internally for doing this. He knew deep in his heart that he could’ve let Killua go. He was his brother after all, and people can make mistakes all the time. Sure, you could _accidently_ have fights, _accidently_ hurt someone, and even _accidently_ fall in love.

But this was Killua, and whatever comes to Killua, is no accident. What he did was no _accident._ He did this on purpose. He rebelled against his family who had always loved him, he fought back against his mother when she loved only him, and he was the most loved out of them _all._

Whatever comes out now, he deserves it tenfold. He deserves to get hurt, deserves to feel pain, deserves it _all._

“Killua,” he rolled out, “Has a friend now.”

This was the moment! He wanted to see his older brother’s face curl into rage, his mind warring with his emotions, anything to show that he was ticked off, but all he got for a response was-

“Oh.”

At this point, he shouldn’t be disappointed.

“What, what are you gonna do to him?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” he whistled to Kalluto.

He raised a finger in the air as he uttered the simplest answer.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg FindingGing is Back again!"
> 
> Me: _Proceeds to look at the door behind her._
> 
> But Like, dw guys, I'm gonna write down the fic, Kay?  
> It's just that I wanted to finish these one _first,_ for my homies out there that supported the series, and my next fic is going to be dedicated to [WindyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ) and my other homie [lost_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lesbian/pseuds/lost_lesbian) cuz these two deserve recognition and love out there 🤗!
> 
> I Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a kudo and comments down below, they really do help in the long run, and I guess, I see you guys officially next year January!  
> (while sneaking in some fics 😉)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking
> 
> "Ging, wtf are you doing not working on your assessments/assignments/ preparing for exams young lady?!"  
> Or "Ging, what were you doing making another series without finishing your other one?!"
> 
> Well first, I'm sorry if I told you guys that I needed to work, and it is terribly true, I DO need to work. But the thing was that, I didn't want to.  
> You guys were my biggest supporters out there, and I loved every single on of you for commenting and putting down Kudos when I was "allegedly " studying 😏!  
> and putting out comments really made my day, so thank you guys!
> 
> Also I gifted this work to @Ileftmyovenon, because she was lit, and I apologise dearly for mistaking you for another.  
> Gomen no sai! 😣🙏
> 
> Btw, I may not be able to write my favourite fic (aka, Dear Gon) here, due to the fact that I do it on a school laptop, and that's the only freedom of technology that I get from a super strict household.
> 
> But maybe next year (I hope,) I could go back to my fics, and write again!  
> Take care you guys!


End file.
